


My Name is Legion (from Blackraptor website)

by SarahLynnB



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLynnB/pseuds/SarahLynnB
Summary: In a fit of drunken rage, Chris commits an act that leaves the youngest of the Seven crippled and threatens to split up the group -  leaving him an outcast from Four Corners and everyone he cares about forever.  Can he find the road back to redemption before everything he values is destroyed?
Kudos: 6





	My Name is Legion (from Blackraptor website)

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been reformatted into chapters - go to link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052805/chapters/55135243


###  PART ONE 

>   
>  **[Page 1](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion01.htm) | [Page 2](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion02.htm)  
>  | [Page 3](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion03.htm)**  
> 

###  PART TWO 

>   
>  **[Page 1](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion04.htm) | [Page 2](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion05.htm)  
>  | [Page 3](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion06.htm) | [Page 4](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion07.htm) |  
>  [Page 5](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion08.htm)**  
> 

###  PART THREE 

>   
>  **[Page 1](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion09.htm) | [Page 2](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion10.htm)  
>  | [Page 3](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion11.htm) | [Page 4](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion12.htm) |  
>  [Page 5](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion13.htm) | [Page 6](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion14.htm) |  
>  [Page 7](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion15.htm) | [Page 8](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion16.htm) |  
>  [Page 9](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion17.htm) | [Page 10](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion18.htm) |  
>  [Page 11](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion19.htm) | [Page 12](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion20.htm) |  
>  [Page 13](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion21.htm) | [Page 14](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion22.htm) |  
>  [Page 15](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion23.htm) | [Page 16](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion24.htm) |  
>  [Page 17](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion25.htm) | [Page 18](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion26.htm) |  
>  [Page 19](https://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic-15/legion/legion27.htm)**  
> 

**Comments to:[ sarahb2@bex.net](mailto:sarahb2@bex.net)**

* * *


End file.
